ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Evoker's Attire Set
Summoner AF and relic +1 differences I just found something out while browsing the summoner's high lvl rare/ex AF and relic sets. For some reason a lot of the buffs that these armors give are rid of in the upgrading to the +1 set. For example, the Evoker's Spats give Evasion skill +10. The Evoker's spats+1 get rid of that evasion bonus but replace it with Avatar: Enmity-2. The +1 adds on more mp and enmity and stuff but that's expected. Another example is for the Evoker's Doublet, which gives MND+3 and Avatar: enmity-2, among other things. The Evoker's Doublet+1 gets rid of both of those and replaces them with +30 more mp (which is great), Blood Pact Ability Delay-4, and MP recovered while healing +5 (which is also good so u don't have to switch to the Errant body solely for recovering mp.) Another example (which I find is an improvement b/c SMNs don't need VIT that much) is the Evoker's Bracers which when upgraded to the +1 gets rid of the VIT+4 and replaces with Blood Pact delay-1. The only Evoker's attire piece I've seen that doesn't replace something w/ another thing is the Evoker's horn, which adds another INT+3 and MND+6 to the piece. I'm guessing the reason for these changes is somewhat to streamline the use of this armor. Basicly to get rid of the buffs that don't matter and replace them with buffs that do. I just found that interesting that they didn't just add onto it, but replace stuff. Also another thing I wanted to point out is that the Evoker's and Summoner's armor set are useful for different things. The Evoker's gives Avatar:Enmity- and the Summoner's gives Avatar:Enmity+, as so does the Yinyang robe (Avatar:Enmity+5). Most of the Summoner's armor compared to the Summoner's +1 is just added mp, more blood pact delay decrease, and added avatar enmity. Anyway, just wanted to point that out and get some opinions on it. I should probably mention this in the forums (if it hasn't been already) but since this is the discussion page I am discussing lol. Also while we're on the topic of differences between these armors, the Evoker's Pigaches have enhanced avatar evasion, and the summoner's pigaches have enhanced avatar attack, which points out that the relic armor is meant for a fierce, enmity grabbing avatar. With better knowledge of the wiki code, this comment could more easily be displayed and read, but I'm still a beginner when it comes to wiki. Any opinions are welcome. ^^ --Baraddur 14:44, 28 September 2006 (EDT) Edit: Found out that these "replacement" changes are with every AF and relic set, IMO the whole idea is to streamline the armor. --Baraddur 14:48, 28 September 2006 (EDT) Spell interup This is the only Mage AF set that doesn't give a Spell interupt down increase . so obviously Summoners arent supposed to get hit .--MIKUMARU 17:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Figure that one out on your own? --Taruzard 20:13, 12 February 2009 (UTC)